1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a keyboard with a draining structure that is capable of preventing various circuit parts from being damaged by draining a liquid that may drop on a keyboard to outside the portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the development and progress of the computer and Internet technology, computer instruments and communication instruments, computer use is rapidly increasing. Computers can be classified into a desk-top computer that is used in one location such as on a desk at home or in an office, and a notebook (portable or lap-top) computer that is portable and can be used while traveling. The notebook computer is small in volume and easily portable, and since a battery is included, the notebook computer can be used while traveling or even in an area where no external power source is supplied. Especially, for the portable computer, as the capacity is increased and a wireless communication is available in line with the development of technology, more portable computer users are generated.
In the related art notebook computer, a keyboard for inputting various information is installed at a deck case of the main body. A main board mounting various electronic circuit parts is installed inside the main body. An LCD for displaying various information is mounted in a cover that is hinged to be opened and closed at the main body. Since the keyboard is mounted at the main body of the notebook computer, the user may inadvertently spill a drink or coffee over the keyboard or a liquid or a foreign material may be introduced from an external source to the keyboard when operated with a soft drink or outdoors. Once the liquefied material flows into the keyboard, it spreads into the main body through the deck case, causing a problem of damage to various circuit parts mounted at the main board.
Techniques for preventing permeation of liquid into the keyboard have been developed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,950 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,742 to prevent permeation of liquid, a rubber material with a good elasticity is sealed wholly or partially.
However, in the related arts, a high-priced material with a good elasticity should be used to assemble a keyboard, and an additional complicated sealing method is required for a fabrication process, which results in at least a problem that the keyboard production cost is increased. Further, friction fatigue and elastic fatigue of the sealing material according to the operation of a key button can occur so that there is a limited endurance period for a waterproof function. Thus, if the user spills a drink over the notebook computer in reliance on the waterproof function without recognizing a bad sealing state caused by such friction fatigue or the like and takes no steps for it, the notebook computer may be seriously damaged.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer having a draining unit that is capable of draining liquid or a foreign material introduced into a keyboard outside a main body of the portable computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with a draining structure that drains liquid permeated between key buttons on the keyboard before it reaches a printed circuit or the main board of the portable computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with a draining structure that can reduce costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with a draining structure that reduces use of a sealing material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with a draining structure that simplifies a fabrication process by omitting a complicated sealing step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a notebook computer having a keyboard that can be fabricated with limited endurance for friction fatigue and elastic fatigue of a sealing material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard having a draining unit that is capable of draining liquid or a foreign material unnecessarily introduced into a keyboard through a main body of a notebook computer to prevent introduction of the liquid or the foreign material into the main body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with a draining structure that drains through a fastening mechanism that is accessible from a bottom surface of the portable computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer with a draining structure that drains through a mechanical switch used to close a battery compartment or the like that is accessible from a bottom surface of the portable computer.
To achieve at least these and other advantages in a whole or in part, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a notebook computer that includes a keyboard assembly, wherein the keyboard assembly includes a base plate, a plurality of key buttons disposed on the base plate, and a draining unit that drains a liquid permeated between the key buttons collected by the base plate through a first discharge hole, and a main body that mounts the keyboard assembly, wherein the main body includes a deck case that mounts the keyboard, wherein the deck case includes a guide channel that corresponds to the first discharge hole, wherein the guide channel includes a second discharge hole for discharging the liquid received through the first discharge hole, a lower case coupled to the deck case to form the main body enclosing a prescribed space, wherein the lower case discharges the liquid drained through the second discharge hole, and a mechanical switch to access a prescribed storage area in the lower case of the main body that is accessible through a bottom surface of the main body, wherein the mechanical switch corresponds to the second discharge hole and includes a third discharge hole that accesses outside the main body to pass the liquid outside the main body.
To further achieve at least these and other advantages in a whole or in part, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a portable computer that includes a body module, a cover rotatably attached to the body module, wherein the cover contains a display unit for viewing information processed by the portable computer, a keyboard assembly mounted on the body module, wherein the keyboard assembly includes a base plate, a plurality of key buttons disposed on the base plate, and a draining unit that drains liquid permeated between the key buttons collected by the base plate through a first discharge hole, a guide channel within the body module that corresponds to the first discharge hole, wherein the guide channel horizontally transports the liquid in the body module and includes a second discharge hole that discharges the liquid drained through the first discharge hole, and a switch device for accessing a prescribed area in the body module that is accessible through a bottom surface of the body module, wherein the switch device corresponds to the second discharge hole and includes a third discharge hole that accesses outside the body module to pass the liquid outside the body module, wherein the switch device includes button device for retractably accessing the prescribed area, and button mounting device that receives the button device, wherein the third discharge hole is formed in the button mounting device to access outside the body module.
To further achieve at least these and other advantages in a whole or in part, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a portable computer that includes a body module, a cover rotatably attached to the body module, wherein the cover contains a display unit for viewing information processed by the portable computer, a keyboard assembly mounted on the body module, wherein the keyboard assembly includes a plurality of key buttons, and a draining unit that collects and drains liquid permeated between the key buttons through a first discharge hole, and a fastener that accesses a prescribed area in the body module that is accessible through a bottom surface of the body module, wherein the fastener corresponds to the first discharge hole and includes a second discharge hole that accesses outside the body module to pass the liquid outside the body module.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.